


A Strong Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Strong Love

Dana was enjoying a walk in the pleasant afternoon sun when she heard motorcycle engines and turned to see the local tough bikers coming towards her. She moved to the side, but heard them slow down. Her head snapped up and she ran, hearing the engines roar behind her as she did so. She didn't stop for a moment, scared out of her mind.

She kept running and came to an old building. Making a snap decision, she ran inside, trying not to trip on anything in her haste and hoping the bikers would give up.

Suddenly, a hand clapped over her mouth, and an arm grabbed her around her waist. She struggled, but the person behind her was too strong and he dragged her backwards and into another room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Dana felt really afraid now.

"Well, well, looks like a pretty girl stumbled into my home," said a voice that would belong to a wrestler. Dana froze and tried to calm her breathing, but that wasn't happening.

Suddenly, she was spun around fast and felt the guy's lips on her own. He held her tight as he continued to kiss her, holding her head to keep her still.

Dana struggled and whimpered, but her captor didn't let go. Instead, he squeezed her cheeks a little firmly to make her mouth open and his tongue went to work. While the kiss was a little rough, Dana found herself unable to struggle anymore as her captor's tongue in her mouth felt really good. Finally, he released her.

"How's that for a kiss, Baby?" he asked, holding her as she tried to get her senses back.

Dana looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked, a little nervous and upset that he had kissed her so abruptly.

"Name's Four Arms, Baby," he said. "And I just fell in love with you."

Dana was shocked and Four Arms took the chance to steal a quick kiss while she was a little out of it, one set of hands moved to her stomach and gently moved, not enough to tickle her, but enough to make her moan in surprise and delight. "What's your name, love?" he asked.

"Dana," she said as she felt weak. She then realized she really liked this wrestler guy. "I think I'm in love with you too," she admitted shyly.

Four Arms chuckled. "Don't be shy, Dana. You're my girl now and no one's gonna hurt you," he said, kissing her again. Dana let him as she kissed him back, the sounds of motorcycles gone and replaced with panicked screams as the biker gang all hung from high places by their underwear as a result of Four Arms giving them painful wedgies. But Dana didn't hear them as she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the sensation of love that she felt for Four Arms.


End file.
